


i can make an effort

by Ikol1312



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol1312/pseuds/Ikol1312
Summary: "I can make an effort.- Please don't. Stop trying doing things, actually."
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	i can make an effort

**Author's Note:**

> actually i wrote this because of a friend's prompt this afternoon and i didn't meant to post it but then my adhd did its thing and a friend told me to post it and i can't write normally
> 
> also i'm not an english speaker, it's my first work in english actually SO DONT BE RUDE please

“I can make an effort.  
-Please don’t. Stop trying doing things, actually.” he said to him frankly.  
Hamlet raised his head towards his lover.  
“You’re rude! I’m trying to set things right, and you say me that?”  
“My lo--, Hamlet. Trying to set things right shouldn’t involve a regicide. You’re worsening everything. Now, all the castle thinks you’re mad and wonders when you’ll kill someone.”  
Hamlet let out a little laugh as he got up. He walked around the room without looking at Horatio who was sitting on the bed.  
“Actually… that’s the plan. I want people to believe I’m mad. Then, the so-called King will think I’m not a danger for him. And I’ll act.”  
Horatio let out a sigh. He folded his legs against himself. Hamlet’s plan was the very core of the problem. He didn’t know how to deal with this, and how to make Hamlet understand.  
“Please, help me.” said the Prince who suddenly stood before him. Horatio didn’t saw him come back.  
“I’ll help you. It’s not like I have any other choice.”  
“You have!” protested Hamlet, frowning. “You could go back to Wittemberg, far from here, far from this prison.”  
“It’s only a prison in your mind, my prince.” And quickly before Hamlet protested the use of his title, he added: “And I won’t leave. Not without you.”  
Hamlet fell carefully next to him and pressed his head against Horatio’s left arm.  
“You don’t deserve me. I’m here, being a mess, and you’re still here for me. You’re too good for this world, dear Horatio.”  
“I’m only your humble servant.”  
Hamlet raised his head with a displeased expression. “Please, good Horatio, don’t say that! Here I’m not a Prince, here I’m only Hamlet and you’re Horatio, the man I love.”  
“I know,” he said, smiling. “And I love you too. I’ll always love you and be here for you. Even if you commit a regicide I don’t support.”  
Hamlet laughed at this remark and cuddled him stronger.


End file.
